


Uncle Bobby

by moonstonemystyk



Series: Uncle Bobby [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstonemystyk/pseuds/moonstonemystyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's brother follows her will and takes Harry away. This is part of his life before his Hogwarts letter comes. Future m/m, not until after he's gone to Hogwarts and when he's home from there. This is his childhood up until age 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A/N: I own nothing. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke. No copyright infringement is intended, I just want to play in their sandboxes for a little while. Not canon compliant, starts before book 1 and before season 1. Sequel to Letters to Bobby.

 

Prologue

 

He looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen him appear. It seems the goblins were very careful when they made the portkey that took him to Surrey. He looked at the house numbers, searching for the one that he needed, Number 4. All he could see were rows of identical houses with little postage stamp yards. This was no place for any child to grow up, but it was just like his sister. 

He stomped his way up to the door, pressing the button for the doorbell harder that he needed to, and waited for her to answer. He wasn't expected, and wasn't expecting a warm welcome, more likely she would call the police. She would give him what he came for though, she wanted that baby even less than she wanted to see her older brother.

A thin, horse faced woman answered the door.

“How nice to see you, Tuney,” he said. “Do you mind inviting me in while you get Harry's things together for me?”

At his first words, she looked like she was going to object, but his last words changed her mind. “Are you taking the little freak?” she asked, a sour look on her face.

“Harry will be coming with me, Lily sent me a letter, and asked me to make sure that you didn't get custody of her son.” he said, then paused. “She didn't think that you were capable of loving and caring for him the way she wanted.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “I don't want the little freak, but Dumbledore didn't give me any choice. He left him on the doorstep with a note.”

Bobby cleared his throat, “Where is Harry, Petunia?”

She jerked her head toward the cupboard under the stairs. “He's in there. We have our own child to take care of, and he was just dropped on our doorstep, the worthless little freak.”

Bobby stormed over to the small door and pulled it open. Inside a dark haired baby lay on a small mattress. His clothes were filthy, and it was clear that his diaper had not been changed all day. “Petunia, you've had him for almost a week, and in that small amount of time, he's not been cared for at all, has he?” he growled. He reached into the cupboard and lifted the small child.  
“It's alright Harry, Uncle Bobby's got you. You're going to come home with me, and never set foot in this place again. Your mother would have never wanted you to be here.” He set the baby against his chest and stepped back into the living room.  
“I want a clean diaper, and clean clothes for him right now Petunia. And you can make a bottle up for him, god only knows how long it's been since you've fed him.”

He quickly took off the filthy clothing that the small boy was wearing, staring at his sister. “Tuney, now!” he told her. She rushed out of the room, heading up the stairs. A few minutes later she came down carrying a tubby child on her hip and a t-shirt and diaper in the other hand.

“Here, this is all I'm giving him.” she told him, handing him the diaper and t-shirt. “If you want him fed, do it yourself. I have my Duddykins to take care of.”

He looked at the large child, “Tuney, if you keep feeding him, he's going to explode one day.”

He quickly changed Harry's diaper and put the clean, but too large t-shirt on his small body. “Harry and I will leave from here, if you don't mind.” he told her, then pulled a bag out of his pocket. He gripped Harry tight and touched his and Harry's hands to the book that was sticking out of the bag. With a pop, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 1  January, 1986

A/N: I own nothing. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke. No copyright infringement is intended, I just want to play in their sandboxes for a little while. Not canon compliant, starts before book 1 and before season 1. Sequel to Letters to Bobby. 

Chapter 1  
January, 1986

It had been a little over 5 years since Bobby had made that trip to Gringotts. Those goblins were damn efficient, anything you needed, or needed done, the goblins could do it. The Department for Magical Beings was almost as good. Six months after he had collected Harry from his sister, they had popped into the salvage yard. It had been Bobby's first experience with Harry's accidental magic, he had reached out with his magic and floated a stray cat over so that he could pet it. 

After Bobby had shown them Lily's will, and brought out some of her letters, they were more than willing to assist him in keeping Harry safe. He had already carved and drawn runes all over the salvage yard and house. They told him about Sirius Black and what had happened to him, and promised that they would do everything that they could to get the man released from prison. The man popped out for half an hour or so, and came back with the things that Bobby would need. 

That's where he had gotten his owl, Betty. His contact with the DMB was Travis, a first generation wizard. Travis had been a wealth of information and assistance. He told Bobby that the best way to protect Harry was to have as many wizards as he could find to help him. Travis volunteered himself, and suggested that Bobby contact the one man that he could from Lily's letters, Remus Lupin. 

Bobby had sat down that night, after he had Harry tucked into bed, and wrote a letter to Remus. He explained everything and sent copies of Lily's letters that Travis had made for him. Four days later, Remus Lupin walked up to Bobby's front door, Bobby hadn't let him leave yet. When a demon had possessed his beloved Karen, the DMB had taken care of everything, from altering the memories of the people that had taken her body away, to bringing her back to the salvage yard so that Bobby could burn the body. 

Harry had been a source of joy for both men, with his quick smiles and happy attitude. Today was the first time they were going to take Harry to the local wizarding district. Remus cast glamours on Harry, changing his hair and eye color, just to be safe. They were going to see the goblins, since the DMB had not been able to do anything about Sirius, but suggested the goblins as another source of help.

“Do you remember the goblin's name that you dealt with before, Bobby?” Remus asked.

“His name was Gripclaw, but Travis suggested that I ask for Bonesmasher. He's Harry's account manager now.” Bobby told him.

“Bonesmasher? Are you kidding?” Remus asked, a look of shock on his face.

“Yep, when I brought Harry home with me, there were a lot of things that needed to be done.” he paused and ran his hand through his hair. “The portkey that Gripclaw gave me brought Harry and I to Gringotts. They had a healer waiting for us, and they checked Harry out. It took hours before they finally figured out why the readings were strange.” He pulled the car over to the side of the road. “Remus, you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you.” he said, waiting for the werewolf to answer.

“Bobby, I would never do anything to endanger Harry. So yes, I will never tell another living soul what you are about to tell me.” he answered.

“They found a piece of soul attached to the scar on his forehead. They're sure that it was Voldemort's. They removed it, but it took seven days to set up the ritual, and 24 hours to get it out of him. That poor child had a fragment of an evil bastard's soul living in his scar. They don't know what it would have done to him.” Bobby told him. “The goblins suspect that it happened because he had split his soul. They've been searching for the other parts ever since.”

Remus stared at him for several minutes before he could form words again. “Bobby, that's the darkest magic there is,” he stated. “Have they checked Harry to make sure that it didn't do any damage?”

Bobby laughed, “The goblin healer was cursing up a storm in their language, aimed at Albus Dumbledore. He couldn't understand why it hadn't been removed before Harry had been sent to my sister.”

“I don't understand it either.” Remus told him.

“We didn't figure it out until 2 years ago. Travis and I had been discussing it and we figure that Dumbledore dropped Harry with Petunia so that he would look at anyone that got him out of there as a savior. He didn't count on Lily sending letters to me, hell, I don't even think that he knows about me. I came over here three years before Lils went to Hogwarts, so I wasn't there when they came to explain things to them. She didn't bring me up to many people, I think that Professor McGonagall was the only one that knew about me.”

Remus looked at Bobby, a large predatory grin on his face. “Minerva McGonagall, I think that maybe we can get yet another magic user on our side. Let me send a letter to her when we get to Gringotts.”

“Can we trust her not to just take Harry and bring him to Dumbledore?” Bobby asked.

“Lily was one of her favorite students, and she was at Harry's first birthday party. Lily was trying to get Harry to call her Grandmother. She was good friends with James' mother too. She'll be on our side.” He told him.

Bobby got them back on the road, and to Gringotts as fast as possible.

After arriving, they were escorted to a meeting room where Bonesmasher was waiting for them.

“Greetings Bonesmasher, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Bobby said, bowing low to the goblin.

“Hello Mr. Singer, Mr. Lupin, and young Mr. Potter.” the goblin replied.

Harry giggled and waved at the goblin. “Hello Mr. Bonesmasher, sir. How are you?”

The goblin smiled at the five and a half year old. “I am well Mr. Potter. Would you like something to drink?” Harry nodded his head and sat down. Bonesmasher pressed a button on his desk and a plate of cookies and a cup of milk appeared in front of Harry.

“Bonesmasher, I was wondering if you have an international floo that I could use. I would like to go and speak to Minerva McGonagall for a few minutes. Hopefully to recruit her in helping to protect Harry.”

“She is at Hogwarts, correct?” the goblin asked.

Remus nodded, “She loved Lily, James and Harry. I'm sure that she would love to help him.”

The goblin's face split with a feral grin. “Anything that will piss of Albus Dumbledore is fine with the goblin nation, Mr. Lupin. When we found that sliver of evil in the child, we wondered if Dumbledore had known that it was there, we no longer have any doubts about it. He left that thing attached to the child's scar, sent him to people that were clearly unfit, and has not once sent anyone to check on the boy.” The creature rubbed his long fingered hands together, “You and Mr. Singer have done a wonderful job teaching the child to be respectful and polite, he is well cared for and as you humans would say, growing like a weed.”

Bobby laughed, “Remus puts growth charms on his clothes and we still have to buy new ones every three months or so.”

The goblin wrote something down on a parchment on his desk and a minute later there was a knock at the door. “Come in.” he barked out. 

The goblin that came in was smaller than Bonesmasher, “The message has been delivered, sir.”  
Bonesmasher smiled again. “Then shall we wait for Ms. McGonagall? I'm sure that she should be calling through the floo momentarily.” he told them. The smaller goblin stepped back out the door and closed it behind himself.

They sat in silence until the fireplace flared green and a voice was heard from it. “Goblin Bonesmasher, I have received your message and I am able to come through at your convenience.”

“Please come through, Minerva McGonagall, we have many things to discuss.” he answered.

The flames flared green again and she stepped out of the fireplace. “Goblin Bonesmasher, it is indeed an honor to meet with you.” she told him, bowing.

He stood from his desk, “I must ask that you give a vow to not reveal what you learn here today.”

She looked at the goblin, “If it is needed, I will swear on my magic.” she replied.  
He nodded at her and she gave the vow. 

“Please have a seat,” he said, gesturing to where the two men were sitting.

She turned and looked around the room, her eyes stopping on Remus and then on the dark haired little boy who was munching on cookies. “Remus Lupin, what have you done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, all mistakes are mine alone. They meet the Winchesters in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: See disclaimer in first chapter.

 

Chapter 2  
January, 1986

Remus looked at his former Professor and laughed. “I swear Professor McGonagall, it wasn't me!”

She looked from Harry to Remus, “I'm sure that there is an explanation as to why you are in Gringotts with my surrogate grandson.” she stated.

Bobby cleared his throat, “I took Harry, Professor. Lily sent me her will, and asked me to take care of my nephew. Petunia sent me a letter the day Harry was left on her doorstep. I showed up less than a week later, and found Harry in the cupboard under the stairs wearing dirty clothes and a filthy diaper. She hadn't taken care of him at all.”

The stern woman looked over at the other man in the room, “And you are?” she asked.

“Bobby Singer, Lily's half brother, and Harry's guardian.” he answered.

She dropped into the closest chair. “Alright, and Remus?”

Bobby laughed, “Lily considered him one of her dearest friends, and the Department for Magical Beings suggested that I recruit him to help protect Harry.” Bobby pulled out a folder and handed it over to her. “You'll find the healer's reports from the day I took Harry from Petunia, and the report from a week later when the ritual was finished.”

She quickly read through the first healer's report, and then read through the second one. “I should turn in my resignation, how could he just leave that thing clinging to Harry.”

Harry got up from his snack and walked over to Bobby. “Uncle Bobby, are we almost done here. I want to go get the books you and Uncle Remus promised me.”

Remus took Harry's hand and gently pulled him toward himself. “Harry, I would like to introduce you to one of your mother's favorite Professors from Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall, Professor McGonagall this is Harry.”

Harry grinned at her, “You taught my mom? Did you teach my dad too?” he asked.

She smiled, “Yes, I taught them both, and your Uncle Remus.”

“Will you get to be my teacher when I get to come to Hogwarts?” he asked.

“Yes, Harry. I will get to teach you transfiguration.” she answered.

He smiled at her again. “Uncle Remus is teaching me to read and do math, but I don't like math much.”

She laughed. “Okay gentlemen, what is it that you need from me?”

 

May, 1986

Harry was sitting on the porch when a black car pulled into the salvage yard, after turning off the engine, a man got out of the car and opened the back door. As soon as the door was open, two boys tumbled out and huddled near the man.

“Uncle Bobby!!! Someone's here.” he shouted toward the door.

Bobby stepped out onto the porch, “What can I do for you today?”

The man stepped forward, both boys trailing directly behind him. “My name is John Winchester, a hunter named Rufus told me that he would give you a call for me.”

Bobby looked over at Harry, who was watching the two boys. “Harry, why don't you take the boys inside and the three of you have a snack while I speak to their dad.”

Harry grinned, “Okay Uncle Bobby. Come on guys, Aunt Minnie sent cookies, five different kinds. She baked them herself.” He stood and walked toward the door, holding it open for the other children.

John nudged the boys in the direction of the house. “Go ahead, have a snack with Harry.” The two boys quickly climbed up the steps to the porch and headed into the house.

Harry let the door swing closed behind himself and turned to the boys, “My name's Harry, what are yours?”

The taller of the two stepped forward. “I'm Dean, and this is my baby brother Sam.”

“Not a baby!!” came from the younger one.

“Well, Dean, Sam, let's go get some cookies.” he said. He led them to the kitchen and pulled the cookie jar out of the cabinet. He reached in several times until he had a large pile of cookies on the table, then put it back. Then he pulled out plastic cups and poured milk for all three of them.

“Aunt Minnie makes great cookies. She sent them all the way from Scotland, that's where she lives and teaches school.” Harry told them as he sat down at the table. The boys just looked at the pile of cookies, not touching them or their milk.

“Come on, have some. Uncle Bobby wanted you to have a snack, so get eating. He pushed a few toward each of the boys. Sam was the first to take one, and started nibbling on the edge of it. Harry smiled at him and stuffed a whole cookie in his mouth. “They're too good to nibble on, come on Sam, eat up.”

After seeing Harry eat one, Dean picked one up and took a bite. “These are really good.” he said to Harry.

Harry grabbed another one and took a sip of his milk. “After we eat, I'll see if we can go up to my room and play with my toys.”

(Outside)

“What can I do for you, Winchester?” Bobby asked. 

John shuffled his feet and looked around. “Rufus told me that you do research, and that if I needed a safe place to hide my boys, that you would be the one to see.” he answered.

“You want to leave your boys here while you hunt?” he asked.

“What we're going after, well, it means that I might not be back for at least a week. Dean is only 8, and Sam is 4, I can't leave them alone that long.” he said.

Bobby grimaced, “No you can't. Those boys are way too young to be left alone.” he answered.

“Look, I don't really want to leave my boys here, I would rather just leave them in a motel, but if someone finds out that they are there alone, I may never see them again. I'm doing this for them.” John told him.

Bobby looked at the other man, “Dean and Sam are welcome to stay here. I'm sure that Harry would love to have someone closer to his age around, and it would be someone else to learn with, instead of just him and his tutor.”

“What do you want for letting them stay?” he asked, suspicious. 

Bobby laughed. “Let's creep inside and see what's going on in the kitchen. I'm sure that you'll see exactly what I'm getting out of it.” He opened the door silently, and they both walked silently until they could hear the voices from the kitchen.

“You don't go to regular school?” Dean asked.

“Nope,” Harry answered. “Uncle Remus, he went to school with my mom and dad, he's a teacher and he just teaches me.

“But doesn't it bug you that you're the only one that he has to pay attention to?” Dean asked, stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

“Uncle Remus is great, we play games and read stories. Uncle Bobby says that I'm lucky, I have a teacher that loves me and can spend his time teaching me as much as I can learn.”

Sam put his cookie down, “Can you read to me?” he asked Harry.

“Sure Sam, lets finish our snack and we'll go grab a book. Uncle Bobby and Uncle Remus buy me lots of books, so you can choose whatever one you want.”

Bobby stepped back and walked into the living room, John following him. “My nephew has his parent's best friend as a tutor. He can read, write, and do simple math, but he is all alone. Your boys would give him someone besides his two old Uncles to talk to, and play with.”  
John looked toward the kitchen, where the sound of children laughing was coming from. “I realize that you're getting something from this, but thank you anyway. I don't want my boys getting hurt.”

“They'll be safe here. Harry's other Uncle has been away, but he'll be back tomorrow. Those boys will have two grown men that are willing and able to fight to protect them. This house and the scrapyard have more protections than almost anywhere else. I'll keep your boys safe, you just make sure that you keep yourself safe, so that they have someone coming home to them.”


	4. Chapter 3 May, 1986

Chapter 3  
May, 1986

 

The two adults sat in the living room, quietly talking about the hunt that John would be leaving on. After the three boys finished their snack, they came out of the kitchen and saw the two men. 

“Uncle Bobby, Sam is going to pick out a book for me to read to him. Do we have enough time before they have to leave?” Harry asked.

John looked at his sons, seeing both boys smiling. “Well, I wanted to talk to my sons about that. See, I have to go on a trip and I'll be gone for at least a week. I was hoping that they wouldn't mind staying here while I'm gone.”

The boys looked at their dad, and Dean stepped forward. “You will come back, won't you?” he asked, a small bit of fear showing in his eyes.

“As soon as my trip is done, and I would call you every couple of nights to see how you are.” he told them.

Dean looked over at Sam and Harry, seeing the hopeful look on both of their faces. “We can do that, but you have to promise to call and come back.”

Harry smiled and put an arm around Sam's shoulders. “We can read lots of books in a week, Sam.” he told the younger boy. “And you will get to meet Uncle Remus. He's amazing at reading books out loud, he does different voices and everything.”

John laughed at the boy's enthusiasm, “I'll go out to the car and get your bags, and I promise to call tomorrow.” He got up from the couch and headed toward the door, with Dean following closely behind him.

Harry turned toward Sam, “Why don't we go up to my room and you can pick a book.” He looked at his Uncle, “Uncle Bobby, can you set up the cot that you got for Uncle Remus when he first got here? That way both Sam and Dean can have their own bed while they're here.”

Bobby laughed, “I'll be up later to set up the cot, I'm going to call your Uncle Remus and have him stop at the grocery store before he comes home.”

Harry grinned, “Can he pick up some ice cream? And maybe a movie for us to watch?” he asked.

Bobby ruffled Harry's hair. “I'll ask him, any particular movie?”

Harry shook his head, “Anything,” he paused, “Something that Sam can watch too, we don't want him to be left out.”

Harry led Sam upstairs and showed him the bookcases.

(Outside)  
“You're going to come back, right?” Dean asked.

John leaned down to Deans eye level, “I am going to do my very best to come back here to get you. You know that I hunt monsters Dean, but I will do all I can to come back in one piece.”

Dean nodded. “It's really okay for us to stay here?”

“I want you boys to be safe, and I can't leave you alone for a week or more. Bobby says that Harry will love having you here, it will give him someone to keep him company. I won't have to worry about you boys getting hurt, or taken away because I've left you alone.” He hugged Dean. 

Dean hugged his dad back, “Hurry back.”

John grabbed the boy's bags and headed back to the house, Dean walking along side him. They stepped into the house and could hear Sam giggling and Harry doing the different voices of the book he was reading. Dean smiled up at his dad and ran into the living room where Harry was reading.

Bobby came out and took the bags from John. “I promise you, I will keep your boys safe.” 

John nodded and went in to say goodbye to his sons.

 

After their dad left, Bobby headed into the kitchen to start dinner for the four of them. Leaving Harry to show Dean his room and where the bathroom was. He had just finished putting the hamburgers in the pan when he felt someone tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Sam standing there.  
“Hello Sam, do you need something?” he asked.

“Can I look at some of Harry's books?” the small boy asked.

Bobby laughed. “You sure can, I even have the picture books he used before he learned to read. Would you like to read some of them?”

Sam smiled and nodded his head. “Yes sir.”

He led Sam into the living room and showed him the shelf that held Harry's picture books.

“Thank you, sir.” Sam said, looking at the shelf full of books.

Bobby ran his hand through Sam's hair. “You read any of those books, Harry would love that someone else is enjoying them too.” He stepped back into the kitchen to keep and eye on dinner. He could hear the two older boys talking upstairs, and knew the exact moment that they realized that Sam was no longer with them.

“Sammy!!” Dean shouted.  
“Sam.” Harry called.   
The two boys ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Uncle Bobby, we can't find Sam.”

Bobby laughed, “Sam is in the living room with the shelf of picture books.” he told them.

Dean headed for the living room. “I'm supposed to take care of him,” he told Bobby.

Bobby put his arm around Dean's shoulder, “While you are here, I only ask that you make sure that he's having fun. It's fine for you older boys to play upstairs and leave Sam down here if you want.”

Harry went and sat down with Sam. “We like having him with us, Uncle Bobby. Maybe we should have Sam pick out some books and bring them upstairs for him.”

Dean seemed happy with the compromise, so he and Harry gathered up most of the books and carried them upstairs to Harry's room. Dean came back down and stood next to Sam. “Hey Sammy, why don't you come upstairs with us. Harry has lots of toys, and we missed you playing with us.”

The three boys headed up the stairs and didn't come back down until dinner was ready. After they had eaten, Bobby sent them up to get showered and put in a movie for them to watch before bed. He took them upstairs and put them each in a bed in Harry's room, then sat down and read the first chapter of the two towers to the boys.

 

When Bobby got up the next morning, he opened Harry's door to check on the boys. He looked at each of the beds, surprised to see two of them empty until he looked at the third. Harry was sleeping with his back against the wall and Sam's small body curled up against his front. Dean was sleeping on the outside of the bed, curled up against Sam. Bobby snickered and headed downstairs to start breakfast.

When the boys came down half an hour later, Harry was practically vibrating with excitement. 

“What's got a bee in your bonnet?” he asked the boy.

Harry grinned up at him from his seat at the table. “Uncle Remus will be home today. I can't wait for him to meet Dean and Sam.”

Bobby put plates of pancakes in front of each of the children. “Dig in, Remus should be home in about two hours.”

All three boys dug into the food in front of them.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
May, 1986

Remus returned to the salvage yard to the sound of children laughing. All three boys were sitting in front of the television watching cartoons. As soon as Harry saw him, he launched himself at Remus.  
“Uncle Remus! I missed you, how was your trip?” Remus caught the child as he jumped toward him.

“My trip was fine,” he said looking at the other two boys in the room. “Would you like to introduce me to your friends?”

“Uncle Bobby already told you about Dean and Sam,” Harry stated, but at the look Remus aimed at him, he jumped down and headed over to the boys.  
“Uncle Remus, this is Dean,” he pointed to the older boy and then motioned to the younger boy, “and this is Sam. They're going to be staying with us for a little while.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you both,” he told them. “Any boys that help bringing in the groceries get a present, and that goes for Dean and Sam too.”

Harry grabbed each of their arms and started pulling them toward the door. “Is the present Ice Cream?” Harry asked as he pulled the door open.

“It's not ice cream or the apple pie I'm making for desert,” he told them laughing. “You'll just have to help to find out what it is.”

The boys ran out the door and headed for the car that was sitting in front of the house.

Bobby stepped out of the kitchen, “While the boys are bringing in the food, could you go up and magic Harry's bed into a bigger one, we can take the others out.”

Remus looked up the stairs. “Don't the boys like the beds?”

Bobby laughed, “Got up this morning and all three were squished into Harry's bed. I don't think that Sam and Dean are used to having their own beds.”

Remus nodded and headed up the stairs.

Bobby grabbed the bags as the boys brought them into the house, placing them on the table so the food could be put away. Remus returned a couple of minutes later, and started unpacking everything. Both men heard the cheer when Harry, Dean and Sam found the wrapped gifts with their names on them underneath all of the groceries.

“Lightening charms are so useful if you want children to bring in all of the groceries.” Remus told Bobby.

The boys ran in and Harry asked if they could open their gifts. 

“Make sure that the paper makes it to the trash can.” Bobby told them. They tore into the gifts, each finding a T-shirt from London, and a few age appropriate books.

“Thanks Uncle Remus,” Harry said before hugging him.

Dean looked at the shirt and books, “Thank you, sir.”  
Sam who was already looking through one of his books looked up when he heard Dean, “Thank you, sir.”

Remus smiled at the boys, “None of that sir stuff here, it makes me feel old.”

Harry laughed, “Just call him Uncle Remus, he and Uncle Bobby are the best Uncles in the world.”

 

The week passed quickly, with the boys taking lessons from Remus in the mornings, and playing together in the afternoons. John had mostly kept his promise to Dean and Sam, calling twice to speak to them and see how they were doing. They were all about to sit down for lunch when a strange sound was heard through the house. Remus paled and looked over at Bobby. 

“Get them to the fort Bobby. Once you close the door, cut your hand and smear it on the locking runes. We have about 10 minutes before whatever it is gets here.

Bobby grabbed the plate of sandwiches from the table and led the boys out the back door and through a maze of junk cars. In the center of the maze was a building made of welded together cars, all the car windows had metal welded over them. He yanked open the door and led the boys inside.

“You boys are to stay here until Remus and I come and get you. No one can open the door but the two of us. There are plenty of books in here, a few games, I brought your lunch, and there are drinks in the cooler.”

Harry nodded his head. “We won't leave Uncle Bobby.”

“If it's more than we can handle, we'll come here and lock ourselves in until Travis and his friends can get here.” Bobby told them. He stepped out and closed the door behind himself, quickly slicing his hand and smearing it on the runes on the door. The entire building glowed blue for a second before fading. Bobby raced toward the front of the house, only stopping long enough to grab a couple of guns.

Remus was standing on the porch with his wand in his hand. “This is the first time that the alarm has gone off, maybe it's Minerva.” They both stood in silence, knowing that the wards would only allow someone magical to stick to the road that led directly to the house. 

After a few minutes, they saw what looked like a child from a distance, walking with a large black dog. Remus almost dropped his wand before he shook off the panic and headed toward the pair. When he and Bobby got closer, they saw that it was Bonesmasher and a large black dog that Remus would never forget.

“Greetings Lupin, Singer.” Bonesmasher said. “I bring news about your friend that was being held in Azkaban for a crime that he did not commit.”

Remus dropped to his knees in front of the dog, “Padfoot, are you alright?”  
The dog whined and proceeded to turn into a scruffy man. “Moony,” the man said and threw himself at Remus.

Bobby looked over at the goblin. “Is it safe for him to be around Harry?” he asked.

Bonesmasher shook his head. “I only brought him here so that Remus could see that he was alive, he will be returning to Gringotts with me. The healers will not release him until they have finished reversing the damage that was done in that place.” He nodded toward the two men who were hugging and crying. “Your wards are impressive, but they could be better. I will have a goblin team here tonight to fix them. When they are done, the wards will only signal if the person or creature have ill intent toward anyone within the confines of the wards. I'll will be sure to add Albus Dumbledore as the only individual person included in that alarm. If he tries to pass the wards, they will alert you so that you can get the boys to safety.”

“You know about Dean and Sam?” Bobby asked.

“Oh, yes. The Department for Magical Beings has been watching their father for a few years now. Speak to Travis, he will be able to help you much more than I can.” He glanced over at the two hugging men. “Black, we must head back to Gringotts. The healers will not let you out again if we don't get back in their time limit.”

Sirius squeezed Remus one more time. “Take care of the pup, I'll owl you and keep you updated on my progress.” He looked over at Bonesmasher, “The healers think that it will be at least two years before I am healthy enough to help you and Bobby with Harry. But maybe in a few months they'll let me see him.”

Bobby smiled at him “We'll start sending you pictures and updates now that you're out of that hell hole.” He gripped Sirius' shoulder. “I'm going to head back to the fort and bring the boys in. I'll tell them that it was just our bank manager, and then give them pie. Maybe they'll forget about it after they have some of Remus' cherry pie.”

Remus shook Bonesmasher's hand, “I don't know how you did it, but thank you.”

“We sent a goblin in to have some papers signed, to turn over his vaults to the ministry. When the goblin walked in, Black attacked them, he was killed. The guard on duty saw it all happen,” the goblin grinned at the two men. “simple goblin illusions, and we were given the body to display, as per the agreement that brought an end to the goblin rebellion of 1612.”

Remus laughed and watched as the two dissapeared.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have a beta, but I'm working on it.

Chapter 5  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
June, 1986

It had been over five years and Arabella Figg still had not gotten the Dursley's to trust her enough to let her get a glimpse of Harry. He was sure that the child was fine, but Arabella would just not leave him alone until he had checked up on the boy. He had called for Minerva, she would be coming with him to Surrey to see about Harry's well being. He watched as she walked into the Great Hall, coming to a stop right inside the door.

“I told you when you left him there, Albus. They are the worst sort of muggles, Harry should have been raised by someone else, anyone else.” she told him. They walked out the massive doors and headed for the edge of the wards to apperate to Surrey.

The two arrived in Arrabella Figg's living room, and were greeted by her. “I've never even caught a glimpse of him Albus. It's like their boy Dudley is the only child in the house.” she told them.

 

He smiled at the woman. “I am sure that they are just protective of Harry. We will go to the house and see that he is fine.”

Minerva rolled her eyes and followed the old man out the door. When they arrived at Number 4, he quickly rang the doorbell. When Petunia opened the door, he pushed his way in quickly.

“We are here to check on Harry,” he told her.

She smiled smugly at them, “I got rid of that freak less than a week after you left him here.”

Albus looked stunned. “What did you do?” he asked, stepping closer to Petunia.

“We didn't want his kind contaminating our precious Dudley, so we took him to an orphanage in London.” she gave a sickly sweet smile. “What a shame that it burned to the ground only a few months later, no survivors.”

She pushed him toward the door. “I never want to see you or your kind again. The boy is gone, he's been gone for over five years. You never should have left him on our doorstep, we didn't want his kind here.” she quickly slammed the door shut as soon as they were clear of it.

Minerva looked over at the Headmaster, he was clearly in shock. “Headmaster, we must look into the orphanage, to see if maybe Harry was adopted before the fire.”

He looked over at Minerva, “Yes, maybe he was adopted quickly. I will head back to Hogwarts and start looking into it.”

Minerva waited until he had disappeared with a pop and then smiled. Coming to Surrey and altering Petunia's memory had been a wise decision. That should buy Bobby and Remus some more time before Albus came knocking on their door. With a pop she disappeared.

 

June 1986  
South Dakota

John's hunt had taken two weeks, and he had been badly injured. He spent the next month in the hospital recovering from the attack, Bobby and Remus had brought the boys to see him every week.

Travis had visited the man while he was still in the hospital, offering him assistance with finding the demon that had killed his wife in exchange for working for the Department for Magical Beings. His job was simple, track down rogue werewolves and other creatures that were killing. Basically exactly what he was already doing, but getting paid for it. 

John was unsure about all of it. Witches that were born having magic, they didn't sell their souls for it. Having to leave his sons, that was the worst of it. The department would not allow him to bring his sons along, insisting that he find someone that would let them live with them, and that he could visit. He realized that it was safer, hell, he knew that the boys were happier. They had spent the last month and a half living with Bobby, Remus and Harry, and he had never seen them smile so much. When they came to visit, Dean couldn't stop talking about all he was learning from the two men.

It seemed that Remus and Bobby were covering everything from normal school work to keeping themselves safe from the things John and Bobby hunted. Sam had already started reading, showing John all that he had learned from the amazingly quiet and gentle man that was teaching them. Could he let these two men raise his sons while he hunted for this strange government agency? Would they really help him to find the demon that had killed Mary?

He looked over at the clock and saw that visiting hours were about to start, and that he would get to see his boys. He sat up in the bed, knowing that he would be leaving the hospital tomorrow, but wondering if he was going to get his boys and go, or hug them both and head off to work for these magical humans.

A few minutes later, his boys and Remus came through the door. Remus had his arms full of books, he came over and put them on John's bed. “A few books to help with any questions you have about people born with magic. These are the ones that are suggested for first generation witches and wizards.”

John hugged both boys and pulled them up to sit on the bed with him, then grabbed one of the books and flipped through it. “Do they really fly on brooms?” John asked, watching the picture in the book.

Remus laughed and nodded his head, “They even have to take a class on it during their first year.”

He dropped the book on the bed, and talked to his sons.

 

Bobby and Harry stepped into Gringotts, Harry kept patting his hair down, and shifting in place. “Relax Harry, you're just going to sit and talk to him. He wants to see you.”

Harry dropped his hand to his side, “I know, and Remus says that he's staying here to get better so that he can come and stay with us.”

Bobby laughed, “Yep, as soon as he's healthy enough, he'll come live with us and you'll have three Uncles that will take care of you.”

Bonesmasher walked up to them, “Are you ready?” he asked Harry. “He's been driving the healers crazy asking 'is it time yet'.” The goblin led them into an office where there was a dark haired man waiting.

When they walked in, the man turned toward them and a large grin broke out across his face. “Harry!”

Harry smiled back at the man, “Hello.”

Bobby led Harry over to a chair near Sirius. “How are you doing Black?” Bobby asked.

“I'm cooperating, and they told me that I'll keep getting better.” Sirius said, watching Harry. “I wanted to come right to you, Harry. But the healers here want me to be completely better before I come live with you.”

Harry smiled, “Remus reads me your letters, or at least part of them. If you want, you could write to me too.” 

Sirius' smile got even bigger, “I would love that, Harry.”


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Remus was pretty sure that John Winchester was not going to work for the Department for Magical Beings, and knowing that he would leave the two boys alone during hunts, he took a couple of precautions. When they got back to the salvage yard, he left Sam and Dean playing with Harry and locked himself in his room. He pulled out four hand mirrors and started casting the spells that would make them communication devices. He had done the same thing when he had been at school with James and Sirius, they each had one that would connect with the others. When he had finished, he took the mirrors out into the living room and called the three boys.

“Your dad is coming back tomorrow, so I wanted to give you boys a way to contact us in an emergency.” he told them. He handed mirrors to Sam and Dean. “If your dad leaves you for more than   
a day, I want you to call me. All you have to do is say my name, Bobby's or Harry's and one of us will pick up the mirror.” The boys looked at him like he was crazy. Remus laughed. “Give it a try.”

Dean looked from Remus to the mirror, thinking that the man was kidding. Sam held his up and said “Uncle Remus.”

The two boys watched as Remus' mirror made a chiming sound and he replied to it, “Sam Winchester.” 

When Sam looked down at his mirror, he saw Remus' face reflected back at him.

Remus put his mirror down and looked at the two boys again, “If you feel like you need us, call us with these mirrors. I don't care what time it is, or anything. We want you boys to be safe, so keep the mirrors in your pockets. Call for any reason, even if you just want to talk.” he told them.

Dean held his mirror in front of his face, “Uncle Remus.”

Remus picked up his mirror and said, “Dean Winchester.” 

Dean smiled when he saw Remus' face in the mirror. “Will it work when we're not in the same room?”

“Why don't you boys walk out to the fort and call me, you'll see that it will work, no matter what the distance.” Remus told them. The boys tucked the mirrors in their pockets and the three ran out the door.

 

Remus' hunch was proven right when John showed up the next afternoon. He packed up the boys things, growling slightly at the things that Bobby and Remus had bought for them during their stay. Harry was sad to see the boys leaving, in the time that they had been there, Harry had begun to think of them as family, like Uncle Bobby and Uncle Remus. Dean was his best friend, and Sam, he had gotten very attached to the younger boy. He was really going to miss Sam and Dean.

When John took the boys out to his car, Bobby, Remus and Harry followed them.

Harry hugged both boys before they got into the car. “Don't forget about me, write me letters or something.” he told them, tears welling in his emerald green eyes.

Dean hugged him again and whispered to him. “I'll call on the mirror when my dad isn't there.” he told Harry. Harry smiled and watched as the boys climbed into the car. 

John stepped over to Bobby and Remus. “Thank you for watching out for my boys while I was gone.”

Remus smiled and waved to the boys before turning and heading back to the house.

“Be careful John,” Bobby told him. “You've got two great boys there, keep them safe.” He shook John's hand. “If you ever need somewhere to leave them, you can always bring them here.”

John nodded and got into the car, Harry waved to the boys until they were out of sight, then turned and headed for the house.

 

Travis showed up at the house a couple of hours later, expecting John to be there. “What do you mean he left?” he asked.

Bobby shook his head. “Came straight from the hospital, packed the boys up and left.”

Travis growled, “He signed a contract, is he a complete moron?”

Remus laughed. “I don't think he understands just what he's gotten himself into by signing that contract.” he said and then looked over at Bobby. “Do you have his number?”

Bobby grabbed the phone and dialed, it went straight to voicemail so Bobby left a message. “John, your new employer is here looking for you, it seems that you signed a contract to work for them, and they don't take that lightly. Call here, I'll get you in contact with Travis so that you can straighten this out.”

He hung up the phone, “I doubt that he'll call. What was in this contract that would make him run?”

Travis sighed and sat down on the kitchen chair, “Nothing in the contract. He was told that he couldn't take the boys with him, I don't know if he signed first or not.”

Bobby dropped into one of the other chairs. “Hell, if he had said something I would have told him that the boys could stay here.”

“I read through the contract, they were being quite generous.” Travis told them. “As long as he wasn't on a job, he had weekends off to spend with his sons. Health insurance, and let me tell you, magical health care is much better, and a pretty large salary too.”

“John is hunting the demon that killed his wife when Sam was just a baby.” Remus told him.

“The Department was going to help him track it down and destroy it. Right now, all he could do is send it back to hell, we have an entire department that can kill them. Why would he just blow that off?”

 

July, 1986  
Boise, Idaho

 

Dean could hear them talking outside the room, they knew that he and Sammy were here alone. He pulled the mirror out of his pocket and led Sam to the bathroom, where he locked the door behind them. He looked into the mirror and whispered, “Uncle Remus!”

A few seconds passed before Remus' face filled the mirror. “Dean, what's wrong?”

Dean put an arm around Sam, who was shaking. “They're outside the door, they know that we're here alone.”

Remus tensed, “I'll be right there, don't move.”

 

The motel manager had just shown up with the key to the room, when Remus and Harry stepped around the corner. “From now on, stay in the room when you play hide and seek with your cousins. When we realized that you had left, I had to leave them in the room to come and find you.” Remus said to Harry, who was walking beside him with his head down.

“I'm sorry Uncle Remus, but there wasn't anywhere else to hide.” Harry told him.

Remus stepped up the the manager, “Excuse me, but why are you entering my room?”

The manager looked at him. “I was told by these two people from children's services that there were two boys left in the room alone for a full day.”

Remus laughed, “I'm afraid that they've been misinformed, their father has been gone all day, but I have been here since yesterday taking care of them. He had business to attend to, so he called me.”

The man that was standing with the manager stepped forward. “Do you have proof that you're caring for the children in the room?”

Remus' grin was almost feral, “If you'll come with me, I'll show you the guardianship papers. I have temporary custody of the two that are waiting for me to bring their cousin back, and I have the same for him.” Remus opened the door and stepped into the room.

Dean had kept the mirror in his hand and had heard everything that Remus had said. When the group came into the room, he and Sam came out of the bathroom. “Harry, you scared us.” he said.

Harry smiled at the older boy, “Uncle Remus found me, and I probably won't get desert tonight for leaving the room by myself.”

Sam came over and hugged him, “I'll share mine with you Harry. Will you read to me?”

Remus opened the closest dufflebag and pulled out three pieces of paper. The man read them, then motioned to the woman to leave the room. “I'm truly sorry about this, she told us that she had been watching the room for days and no adults had left or come in.”

Remus smiled at the man, “I don't understand why she had been watching my nephews.”

The guy looked at his feet, “She said that she got a tip, and that they had been alone for days.”

“I'm sure that you will be able to straighten this out,” Remus said to him. “If the manager has a copier, I could give you copies of the paperwork.”

The man looked at him relieved. “I would appreciate that.” Remus left the three boys in the room and followed the two men to the office.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

July, 1986

It was another day and a half before John returned to the motel where Remus and Bobby were staying with the boys. Travis had visited right after the manager had walked Remus back to the room, apologizing repeatedly for the misunderstanding. Travis had set wards to alert him when John had returned, so that he could discuss John's options.

Bobby and Remus were playing cards when the door opened. Remus pulled his wand and Bobby aimed a shotgun at the man standing in the doorway.  
“What are you doing here?” John asked, dropping his bag on the empty bed.

Remus waved his wand toward the bed where the boys were all sleeping then put it away, while Bobby just kept his aimed at the man standing near the door. Remus got up from the table and got three glasses and a bottle of firewhisky from his bag and poured them each a glass.

“Dean used the mirror I gave him for emergencies yesterday. Childrens services was outside the door, with the intention of taking the boys. I apperated here with Harry, and pretended that I had only been out of the room for a couple of minutes searching for Harry who had left the room playing hide and seek with your boys.” Remus explained.

John dropped into the only empty chair and downed the whisky. “My boys are my life, I can't just abandon them to go and work for witches.” he exclaimed.

Remus filled the man's glass again. “They're not asking you to abandon your sons. Did you even read the contract that you signed?” he asked.

John shook his head and took a sip from his glass. “They said that I had to leave my boys. I signed it to get rid of them.”

Bobby shook his head, “What kind of idjit are you? They gave you weekends and holidays off, medical insurance for your boys, and a large salary, with bonuses. They're going to help you find the demon that killed your wife, and help you to kill it, not just send it back to hell.”

Remus cleared his throat, “Do you have any idea of what they could do, John. Travis told me that the Department for Magical Beings is considering altering your memory, the boys memories. So that you don't remember each other, that's how bad they want you working for them.” He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at the bed the boys were sleeping in. Harry and Dean were on either side of Sam, protecting the younger boy from both sides.

“Travis wants you to leave the boys with Bobby and I, and for you to return there on weekends to spend time with your boys. They stay safe, and you get to hunt. You work with them to find the demon that killed your wife, then you go after it, with several wizards that know how to kill a demon.”

John shook his head, “How can I be sure that they won't just alter our memories anyway?”

They heard knocking on the door, Bobby got up to answer it. When he opened the door, Travis was standing outside. “Come on in Travis, maybe you can give this idjit some assurances that they won't just alter his memory even if he works for them.”  
Travis stepped into the room and looked over at the boys. 

Remus smiled, “Localized silencing charm, keeps it silent around the bed so that the boys can sleep.” he told the younger man.

“Good, they don't need to hear any of this.” Travis responded, he took out his wand and conjured himself a chair and a glass. “Think I could get some of that?” he asked, motioning toward the firewhisky.

Bobby poured some in his glass and dropped into his seat. “So, what's their plan now?”

Travis laughed, “They're doing exactly what I want. Remus you are a genius.” Travis told them. Having Harry overhear them talking about wiping John from the boys memory was brilliant. That boy has the whole department wrapped around his little finger now.”

Remus choked on the sip he had just taken, “What do you mean?”

He took a drink from his glass, looking at the confused look on John's face. “Harry's little tantrum, if you want to call it that, changed all of their plans. They can't upset the boy-who-lived, can they. They know that he's hiding from Dumbledore here, and they don't want to take the chance that you and Bobby will pack up and find somewhere else to live.” He finished his drink and put the glass down. “Every department is preparing for when Harry gets out of school, it would be such a boost for them to get him in their departments. What Harry wants, Harry now gets, within reason.”

Three of the men looked at each other and laughed. “What kind of contract does John have now?” Remus asked.

Travis pulled out the new contract and placed it on the table. “Well, first thing is that he has a permanent portkey to Bobby's house. The Department will be footing the bill to add on to Bobby's house, building extra rooms, so that the boys have a room if they want it, and John has a room. He'll have a portkey built into his car, so that he can just bring it with him. Weekends and Holidays off to spend with the boys. Magical Medical insurance and a portkey to take him to the closest place for medical treatment. Two weeks vacation a year, to spend with his sons, paid. Private tutoring for Sam and Dean, and the Department will pay for the boys to attend college if they want.”

John just sat there staring at them, a shocked look on his face. “You mean to tell me that a five year old boy demanded all of these things?”

Travis laughed, “They sat down with Harry after he threw a fit about them altering your memories. Told them just how wrong it was for them to try and take away the only parent that Sam and Dean had, just so that they could have him hunt for them. Told them that he'd have Goblin Bonesmasher hide all of you from them.”

“Why would that matter?” John asked.

Remus poured them each another serving from the bottle, “Bonesmasher is a highly decorated Goblin. He's over one hundred years old, and is considered their most vicious warrior. Why he's handling Harry's accounts, I have no idea.”

“And Harry threatened to have this goblin hide me and my boys?” John asked. “Why would he do that?”

Bobby cleared his throat, “Your boys have become very important to Harry. Dean is the first kid around Harry's age that he's been around and he considers him his best friend. He adores Sam, anything Sammy wants, Harry does everything he can to get it for him.”

“Watching out for Sam is what they both do, just look at them.” Remus said, gesturing toward the bed. 

John got up and walked over to the boys. Sam was laying in the center of the bed, with both Dean and Harry wrapped around him, nothing was going to get to his youngest without the two older boys knowing first. He stepped away from the bed and dropped back into his seat. “What do I have to do?”

“First, I'm going to explain exactly what they want from you, and when you will start. You'll have a week before the portkey will take you to the training center. Two weeks there, to learn about the weapons that the Department will be providing, and then a week at home with your boys. After that, you find the hunts the same way you do now and take care of them. When you're finished with getting rid of the monster of the day, you call the Department and they will be there instantly to clean up and give you your bonus.” Travis told him.

“Bobby, are you and Remus willing to take care of my boys while I'm off doing the bidding of some Department of the government that I've never heard of?” John asked.

Remus reached over and patted the man on his arm, “I'll treat them the same way that I do Harry, like my favorite nephews. We got kind of attached to them while you were in the hospital.”

John pulled the contract across the table and signed his name. Travis smiled, and tapped his wand to the paper, it rolled up and disappeared. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a watch. “This is your permanent portkey to Bobby's house. It will place you directly on the porch. Someone will be by tonight to put one in your car. You just push the button and you and the car will be taken to a designated spot in the scrap yard.” He reached into another pocket and pulled out a wallet. “In here is the debit card for your bank account, and your ID. You are now an official government employee, if you need assistance with getting information from the police, just call and we'll bitch at them until they give you what you need.”

John laughed, “I'm going to have to thank Harry tomorrow when he wakes up.”

Remus pulled his wand and enlarged the room, then created two more beds in the enlarged space. “We might as well get some sleep, we'll be taking a portkey trip in the morning.”

Travis laughed and turned toward the door. “I'll have a portkey put in your truck too Bobby, so that you can get home without driving. The Goblins will be there by noon to discuss building onto your house.” He opened the door. “It will be nice working with you Winchester, I'll see you next week. Expect a package, delivered by owl in the next two days. It will contain your new Department phone, and computers for you and your boys. Bobby, you should get the same package, with computers for the three of you around the same time. Internet is built in, you don't need to find a place with wi-fi for it to work.”

He stepped out the door and as it closed, they heard the pop of apperation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

 

The boys were very happy to see John the next morning, and excited to hear that they would be staying with Harry and his uncles while John hunted. They headed back to Bobby's with the portkeys, and took their things inside. John spent the week watching his boys play with Harry, and spent as much time with them as he could. When he was preparing to leave, Dean came into the room he was staying in.

“You're gonna come back, right?” he asked.

John stopped packing and turned to his oldest son, “I will be gone for two weeks, and then back here for a week. Then I head off to hunt like I used to do, finding things that are killing people and getting rid of them. I will call you and your brother, every couple of days, just like when I left you here before. Yes Dean, I will do my very best to always come back to you.”

Dean ran forward and hugged his father. “I'll take care of Sammy.”

John gave Dean one more hug, “You let Bobby and Remus take care of both of you. Here you are safe, you do what they tell you and you'll be fine.”

Dean picked up the last pile of things on his dad's bed and placed it in the bag laying on the bed. “We'll miss you.”

John got down to Dean's level, crouching on the floor. “I'm going to miss you boys too.”

 

December, 1988

John had to admit, Bobby, Remus and Sirius were doing a great job training the boys. All three were able to shoot, and their hand to hand combat skills were on par with young men years older. He watched the three wrestling and fighting in the center of a ring of cars, none of them had any unfair advantage over the others, even with the age differences. Sammy was just as brutal as the two older boys, dodging punches and kicks better than some older men he had seen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and stepped back to the window. Sam had Harry on the ground, his attention completely on the black haired boy, when Dean tackled him from the side. Remus came over and separated the boys and spoke to them. He then pulled off his jacket and went on the attack.

John had never seen anything quite like it. The three boys worked together like a well oiled machine, Remus cast spells and fought hard, but the trio had him pinned down in less than five minutes. Harry and Sam held their teacher down as Dean quickly drew symbols in the dirt in a circle around the man. Harry and Sam jumped past the symbols just as Dean was finishing the last one, and the wizard was surrounded by a column of clear blue light. John could see the man banging on whatever was holding him as the boys cheered, Harry and Sam jumped on Dean, patting his back.

After they had calmed down, Dean swiped his hand through one of the symbols and the blue light vanished. Remus pulled all three of them in for a giant hug then they headed for the house. John stepped back from the window and dropped into a chair at the table as the three came charging into the house, Remus following silently behind them with a grin on his face.

“Dad, did you see?” Sam asked.

John smiled at the boys, “You boys looked good, even managed to trap your teacher.”

Remus laughed, “I assure you John, that was completely unexpected. Those runes were Dean's own creation. During their free time, there are lots of books on runes and arithmancy that they can read. Dean found one on runes and he's been working with them a lot.

Dean smiled at his dad, “I merged two different runes and we wanted to see if they would work, so Bobby got an old junker and brought it closer to the house. I created runes that would self repair problems on the car, and keep the gas tank full. They both worked, now Uncle Siri has his own car that fixes itself and never needs gas.” the boy told him.

John looked gobsmacked, he glanced up at Remus and the man smiled at him and nodded his head. “Think I could get you to put some of them on the impala?” he asked Dean.

Dean grinned at his dad, “Yep, I'll do it before you leave.”

 

Two days before Christmas, the boys were outside practicing and the four men were sitting in Bobby's library when the adults heard a loud chime. Remus and Bobby jumped up from their seats and turned to the other men in the room. “That's the alarm from the wards, head out and find the boys, send them to the fort.” 

Sirius jumped up and started toward the back door. John just looked at them.

“What is the alarm for?” he asked.

Remus turned around and waved Sirius out the door. “Someone magical that has bad intentions just came onto the property. Grab some weapons and help find the boys and get them to the fort.”

John grabbed a shotgun and headed out the back door, searching for the three boys. Remus and Bobby found places around the driveway to hide and waited for whoever to come up the road.

When Remus caught sight of who was coming, he bit out a curse. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, damn, he had thought that Albus had given up on finding Harry. He turned his back to the road and send a patronus to Travis telling him that Dumbledore was there and that they needed help.

John and Sirius were still searching for the boys, not hearing any sounds from them. They had circled around and were weaving through the cars that were piled near the driveway when Sirius caught sight of Dumbledore, he ran over to John and quickly told him what was going on. As the two wizards passed by where John and Sirius were hiding, they caught sight of the three boys. The men watched as they let Remus and Bobby see them and made some hand signals toward the two men. Both men dropped to a knee and started drawing in the dirt quickly. They moved and drew a couple of more symbols and then stood up facing the wizards walking toward them.

Silently the three boys came out of hiding behind the men as they stepped toward Bobby and Remus, stopping a few steps from the symbols, with them forming a half moon arch around the two wizards. Harry, Sam and Dean shifted apart from each other and quickly drew a few more symbols on the ground behind the men, and the bright blue light surrounded the wizards. As the three boys walked past them, the younger wizard lunged toward Harry. He charged into the blue light and was thrown back, unconscious.

Dean, Sam and Harry walked toward Remus and stood next to him. “How long will that hold, pups?” Remus asked.

Dean smirked, “As long as you need it to, Uncle Remus. I've tweaked it quite a bit since the first time I've used it.”

Remus laughed as John and Sirius came out of the cars and stood with them. “Good, as soon as Travis and his men get here, they can take care of them.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

 

It only took about fifteen minutes for Travis and his group of Unspeakables to show up in the salvage yard. As soon as he saw the rune circle that they had used to keep the two wizards in, Travis laughed and walked up to Bobby and Remus.

“Is that the result of the runes that Dean created?” he asked. He stepped up to the runes drawn into the dirt. “Very nice work, a stunning spell attached to it too.”

Bobby laughed, “That's new, but it worked. That greasy looking one ran toward Harry and as soon as he hit the barrier he was out.”

Travis walked back over to the men. “Sorry it took so long. I had to get this restraining order from the ICW. The application has been sitting on my desk for months, but as soon as you sent that patronus I took it to our representative and she had it signed by every member except for the one that is being held on your property.”

Albus Dumbledore was fuming. He was trapped in some strange rune cage and the person that he had come for was standing there smiling at everyone. The boy didn't belong here, he belonged with the Dursleys, where he would become pliable and easily trained. He was going to have Remus Lupin given the dementor's kiss for taking the boy.

Travis looked over at the old man inside the rune barrier, then walked over. 

“Albus Dumbledore, you have no business here.” he told the old goat.

Albus stepped forward and cleared his throat. “I have every right to be here, Harry was taken from his relatives and brought here. I am his magical guardian and I put him with his mother's sister.”

Travis laughed and pulled parchments from his jacket. “I'm afraid not.” he said. “You might want to wake up your friend so that he can hear what I have to say.”

Remus stepped forward. “That is Severus Snape, you might want to add him to the restraining order. He hated Harry's father, and the way he behaved when Harry walked past tells me that he's not going to like Harry either.”

Albus waved his wand and woke up the unconscious man. “Headmaster, this travesty must be stopped. Get the boy and we can file charges when we get back to Hogwarts.” Snape told him.

Papers in hand, Travis took a step closer to the barrier. “I'm afraid you have been misinformed. Harry Potter is residing with a blood relative and can not be removed from the premises without his consent.”

“I left Harry with his only blood relative.” Albus told him, a smug grin on his face.

“You left Harry with his mother's sister, Harry lives with Lily's brother. Her will stated that Harry was to be taken to her brother, nowhere else.”

“Lily Potter did not have a brother, she only had a sister, Petunia.” Albus argued.

“No, Headmaster Dumbledore. Lily had an older brother who left England three years before Lily got her letter for Hogwarts. When she died, her only child was to be given to her brother to raise. When Petunia contacted him, he went to Gringotts and they assisted him in getting the child from Petunia, had a healer waiting to treat him, and got him back home.” Travis smiled.   
“Harry will never be returning to Petunia. The Department for Magical Beings has been involved with Harry since six months after his uncle got him. There is a long list of guardians that he will be sent to if something would happen to his uncle, and none of them are you.” he smiled again and motioned for Remus and Bobby to step forward.

“See, here in the states, there is no law keeping Remus here from being Harry's guardian, he's next in line. Then there is Harry's godfather, who was being kept in Azkaban prison illegally, he's been cleared here in the states, and has been declared dead in England. He's next in line, then there are the employees from the department, John Winchester, myself, my wife, and all seven of the unspeakables that are here with me. So you see, he'll not be leaving here.”

“I am his magical guardian, he lives where I say.” Albus insisted.

“No, I am his magical guardian.” Remus told him. “I've also been his tutor since six months after he got here. Harry has a loving family here, he has security and even better, he has training for anything and anyone that would try to harm him.”

Bobby took a step forward, “When I got to Harry at my sister's house, she hadn't taken care of him at all and he was locked in the cupboard under the stairs. I wouldn't let my sister raise a dog. Harry stays here with me and if you don't stop trying to get him, he'll definitely be attending Salem instead of Hogwarts.”

“Salem would love to have him, they're hoping that he'll decide to attend even though he's been accepted to Hogwarts. They're even willing to transfer him if he finds that he doesn't like Hogwarts.” Travis told them.  
He gave the two men behind the barrier an evil grin, “I would suggest that you take this paperwork and leave this family alone. The unspeakables are here to update the wards to keep the two of you out. You have no claim to Harry Potter, we will release you and you can be on your way.”

John and Sirius walked over to the boys and sent them toward the back of the house. As soon as they had been gone long enough, Travis kicked dirt over one of the runes on the ground and the barrier disappeared.

“Little brat is more trouble than he's worth, just like his father.” Severus stated.

“By morning, the restraining order will be changed to include Severus Snape and all others from England. If you want the boy to attend Hogwarts, you'll leave him and his family alone. The restraining order will be changed if he decides to attend your school, to allow for him to attend classes. I will warn you, no kind of abuse will be tolerated. Harry will be checking in with his family every night and they will forward any information to my department. He will leave for every holiday, and weekends. I'm sure that you can work out the details with my department when the time for him to attend gets closer.” He handed the papers to Dumbledore and waited for the man to turn and leave.

“I intend to fight this, I was assigned by the Wizengamot as his magical guardian, you have no authority to overturn it.” Albus told them.

“My office didn't, that was done by our office of the International Magical Office of Law. Since you were not named in their wills, they had every right to overturn your magical guardianship, as you are the head of the Wizengamot they saw it as a conflict of interest.” Travis told him. “Have fun fighting the United States Magical Government, they have an interest in keeping Harry here. There are several departments including mine that would love to have him working for them. It's going to be a long fight for you.” He grinned at the four men standing with him.

“It would be best if you left now,” one of the unspeakables told the two wizards. “We have authorization to arrest you both for trespassing and harassment of a wizard under the protection of The Department for Magical Beings.”

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape turned around and headed back down the road, the occupants and wizards that had come to assist watched until they had disappeared.


	11. Chapter 10

Albus Dumbledore was angry. As soon as the portkey they had used had returned him to his office in the Ministry, he turned to his potions professor and began to speak.

“Severus, I need you to stay available to go and pick up Harry with me after I straighten things out with the Wizengamot and the ICW. I have control of that child and he will do what I say.” he said as he stepped toward the door. “If you need anything, just call a house elf or have my secretary get it for you. I will return shortly and we will go and collect my young charge.”

He left the room, slamming the door behind himself. 

 

The Department of Magical Beings was busy, half of their staff had left by portkey to attend an emergency meeting of the ICW and to straighten out things with the Wizengamot in London. The Unspeakables that had answered when Harry Potter's guardians had sent a patronus had all gone along to share what they had seen. No one in their department could see how either of the magical bodies could do anything except to keep Albus Dumbledore and the people that would do his bidding away from the child.

 

At the knock on the office door, Severus Snape jumped up and pulled the door open, Dumbledore's secretary was on the other side. “Mr. Snape, this owl just arrived for you from the Wizengamot.” she told him and handed him the rolled up parchment.

He opened and read the small note. 

Mr. Severus Snape  
Potions Master, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

We have been informed that you accompanied Albus Dumbledore to the residence of Mr. Harry Potter, who resides with his Uncle Robert Singer, in South Dakota, USA. We would like to speak to you about your visit. We have been informed that you are in the Ministry building and we request your presence as soon as possible.

Amelia Bones  
Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
Temporary Chief Witch of the Wizengamot

He growled and stomped out of the office, heading for the chambers of the Wizengamot.

 

Travis dropped into one of the chairs in Bobby's kitchen and reached for the glass that had been set in front of him. “He won't be back.” he told them. “Both of the magical bodies that he is head of have banned him from contact with Harry, at least until he heads to Hogwarts.”

Bobby sighed and dropped his head to the table. 

“That's good news, Travis.” Remus told him.

“They will consider banning him from contact with him while he is at Hogwarts if the Deputy Headmaster will take over all responsibility for Harry while he attends. They weren't sure that she would do it, but they'll let us know when they get an answer.” Travis emptied his glass and pushed it toward the center of the table, then just stared at the laughing men sitting there with him.  
“Care to let me in on the joke?” he asked.

Remus smiled and refilled the glass, pushing it toward Travis. “Harry's Aunt Minnie is the Deputy Headmistress, she'll take over for Albus if only to keep him away from Harry.”

Travis grinned and swirled the liquid around in his glass.

“Our only problem is keeping him safe from Dumbledore while he's at Hogwarts.” Bobby said. “I don't trust that old bastard, or the greasy one he brought with him.”

Travis choked on the sip of firewhisky he had just taken. When he stopped coughing he turned toward Bobby. “I spoke on behalf of your family, telling them that Snape had hated Harry's father. They have agreed that someone from my department will attend his class, without the staff being notified and then we can decide what should be done. If his treatment is unfair or hostile in any way, you can be sure that we will take care of it.” He smiled at Bobby. “I've already made arrangements to be the one to sit in on the class, our department has a few ways to make me invisible, and I'll be there for all of his first classes.”

Bobby let out a sigh. “I just wish that he would go to Salem from the start. He would be home every night, and I wouldn't have to worry about those two wizards bothering him.”

“Speaking of Salem,” Travis said. “Any idea when John will be here?”

Remus capped the bottle of firewhisky and put it on the counter. “Any minute now, that's why the boys are waiting on the porch.” he said. “Any particular reason?”

Travis pulled an envelope out of his pocket. “This is a letter from the Salem Institute of Magic. When I saw the name on the envelope, I dropped in on the Headmistress and asked why it had been sent.”

Bobby waved his hand, “Gonna tell us who's name is on the envelope?”

They heard a loud cheer from the porch, and John and the three boys came into the house.

“As soon as John comes in.” he told them. A couple of minutes later, he came into the kitchen, leaving the boys watching tv. 

“Did everything go alright?” he asked.

Travis smiled and pushed a chair out from the table with his foot. “Yep, but I need to talk to you.”

John dropped into the chair and ran a hand through his hair. “Damn, what did I do?” he asked.

Travis laughed and handed him the envelope. John stared at the name written in dark blue ink. “He's not a wizard.”

“No, he's not.” he answered. “But, the affinity he has for runes has been the talk of my department. The rune master at Salem has read the essays that he's written and seen the runes that he's combined.” He looked to make sure that the boys were still watching tv. “My department put a patent on his self repair runes, his imprisoning runes, and his ever full gas tank runes. They had to open an account at Gringotts for Dean, so that he can collect his royalties when the rune configurations are used. All three are under the strict control of my department and can only be put on by one of our certified rune masters. He's brilliant with them, and the Salem rune master is offering him an apprenticeship. He would attend Salem during the day and come home in the afternoon.”

John looked at the envelope again. “When would he start?”

“January, when school starts again.” Travis told him.

John looked at the letter again and turned toward the living room. “Dean, could you come in here for a minute.”

Dean ran into the kitchen, Sam and Harry right behind him. “What's going on, Dad?” he asked.

John handed him the envelope with his name on it. “Open it up.”

Dean turned the envelope over and looked at the seal on the back. “This is from Salem, why is Salem sending me a letter? I'm not a wizard.”

Travis laughed. “Why don't you open the letter and see.” he told the boy.

Dean tore open the envelope and pulled out the pages. He quickly read the letter on the first page and then turned to the second. “It's offering me a place at Salem, with the rune master.” he said.

“Well, do you think that you might want to go?” John asked.

Dean looked at the letter again, and then looked at his dad. “You would let me go?” 

John nodded his head, “If you want to go and study runes, you go to Salem and study runes. We'll still teach you everything else you need to protect yourself.”

Dean threw his arms around John. “I want to go.”


	12. January 1989

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Uncle Bobby. It will continue from here in the next installment 'Hogwarts is what?????' that I will be starting tonight.

Chapter 11

January 1989

January began with Dean heading for his very first day at The Salem Institute. Sam hated that Dean was leaving him there to go to school, but Harry understood and tried to cheer Sam up. 

“Sam, Dean is going to learn from one of the best rune masters in the whole world. Don't you want him to learn something he loves from the best?” Harry asked.

Sam turned his puppy eyes to Harry, “Why can't we go too?” he whined.

Remus, Sirius, John and Bobby were standing in the hallway outside the room the boys were having their talk in. Waiting to see if there was something that they could do to make the youngest feel better about Dean going to school without the other two boys.

“We're both too young to go.” Harry told him. “I don't want you to be this upset when I have to go to Hogwarts in two years.” he told the younger boy.

Sam threw his arms in the air. “You're both going to be leaving me, and then what will I do?” he asked.

Harry went over and put his arm around Sam's shoulders. “Sammy, we're never going to leave you. We might go to school, but we'll always come back here for you. Maybe if Dean and I share everything we learn with you, you can start early.” He pulled Sam into a hug. “Let's go and see if Uncle Remus can help us to learn faster, then maybe we'll both be ahead and Dean won't have an advantage.”

The four men retreated to the kitchen, each trying to think of ways to help the youngest to deal with the older boys going off to school.

July 1991

“Harry! You have a few owls here for you.” Bobby yelled up the stairs. A stampede of feet came down the stairs, ending with the three boys charging into the kitchen where Bobby was sitting. Another owl flew through the open window and landed on Dean's shoulder.

“My list is here.” he said, taking the rolled up missive from Salem. “I wonder what I'm going to need this year.” It was going to be the second half of his second year, and he had several new rune arrays that he would be finishing up when school began again.

Harry pulled the letters from the owls, looking at the seals on each one. “I got one from Hogwarts, one from Salem, one from Northeastern Academy and one from The Louisiana Bayou School of Magic.” he told them. He looked over at his uncle and sighed. “At least I know that I have options if I don't like Hogwarts.” he said.

Bobby ran his hand over his face. “Harry, you can go to any of the schools that you want to, I'm not going to tell you that you have to attend Hogwarts.”  
Harry sat down at the kitchen table while Sam pulled out milk and glasses, and Dean took the cookie jar from the counter and put it on the table. 

“I have to at least give it a try Uncle Bobby. My Mom, Dad, Uncle Siri and Uncle Remus all went there, I want to at least say I went to the same school for at least a year.” Harry told him, grabbing a few cookies.

Dean dropped into another chair at the table. “He can always transfer to Salem if he wants, the teachers there are great. A lot of the students there are considered absents by the other schools, and they graduate with the skills to work around the lack of magic. The teachers make sure that they find the things that the absents are best at and after graduation they're helping them find jobs.”

Bobby looked at Dean in confusion. “What is an absent?”he asked.

Dean swallowed the cookie he was chewing on, “Non magical children of magicals, they call them squibs in England.” He quickly drank half of the milk in his glass, sat the cup down, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “In England, they send their absents to special schools so that they can learn to live in the mundane world, they call it the muggle world. Over here, they are tested and educated like me. I'm considered an absent, but I have the ability to work runes like a magical. We will be able to work in the magical world when I graduate, if I want to. Squibs in England aren't allowed to work in the magical world.”

“Harry is a magical, Dean.” Bobby said.

“They teach magicals too, Uncle Bobby. “It's just that over here, everyone born into or related to a magical is tested for what their magical strength is. Salem's absent student department will be coming to test Sammy to see where his strength is in August. If he's not magical, and that's because I'm an absent and Harry is magical. Once they know if he's magical or an absent, they'll start testing to see where he's at with everything else. If he's ahead far enough, they might move up his entrance date for Salem.”

Sam coughed and spit his milk across the table, “I might get to start school early?” he asked, wiggling in his seat.

Dean looked over at a grinning Harry and rolled his eyes. “Yes Sammy, if they think that you're up to the level they need, you might be able to start this year.”

 

Mid-August 1991

“Sam, you have an owl.” Remus yelled out the screen door.

Sam, Dean and Harry ran toward the house from where they were playing. Remus held the door open for the three to come through.

“Do you think that it's from Salem?” he asked.

Remus laughed and watched as Sam took the thick sheaf from the owl and looked at the seal.

“Salem Institute of Magic,” he breathed out. He ripped open the envelope and started reading.

Harry and Dean stood there, shuffling their feet and watching the look on Sam's face.

Sam turned toward the coffee table and dropped the letter on it, then he turned around and threw himself at Dean and Harry. “I got in!!!” he squealed. “I start on September 8th, my school list is there and everything.”

Harry and Dean squeezed the younger boy in a giant hug. “That's great Sam!” they both said, giving the youngest another hug. 

Remus, who had picked up the packet of papers, smiled at the three boys. “Sam, I am so proud of you. I never even realized.” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small cliffie, and the long wait as well, but there's a poll on ff.net about whether Sam is a magical or an absent with a skill in one or two areas, you guys get to decide. If you're reading on AO3, post your choice as a comment from this question.  
> 'Should Sam be magical or an absent with one or two skill areas?'


	13. Chapter 13

The first chapter to the sequel to Uncle Bobby has been posted. Just thought that you might want to know :)


End file.
